Miss Halfway
by i believe we survive
Summary: Addison is drifting through life at Seattle Grace, until a serious event changes her life forever. Sometimes tragedy can take you back to the person you love the most and you might find out who your true friends are in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Addison Montgomery has always been strong she had to be, all her life she fought, she fought for a place in the top medical school in the country, she fought to be the best, she fought for her marriage. Addison Montgomery is a strong woman, correction, was a strong woman.

The past few months had took a lot out of Addison, trying hard to rebuild her relationship with Derek, trying to make friends at Seattle Grace, and alter her reputation from 'Slutty Satan' to 'Strong Surgeon'. It was hard work. It took a lot of strength, and she felt like she was slowly being worn down.

Derek was with Meredith now, they seemed happy, happier than her and Derek ever was. She had accepted it, but it did not mean that Addison was not lonely.

Obviously she never let it show at work, it wouldn't be professional to let her personal life affect her job. And if there is anything that Addison Montgomery prides herself on it is the fact that she is good at her job.

People respect her at work, and she has growing to enjoy working at Seattle Grace. She is mentoring Dr Karev and Dr Stevens who both show great promise in her field. Addison is no longer viewed as the enemy within the hospital, and she has found a good friend in Callie Torres.

However she still feels slightly empty. Sometimes she feels as though she is drifting along, letting life pass her by. Something is missing from Addison's life, something she needs to make her whole, to make her feel wanted, to make her feel alive again.

Hey guys, this is my first every attempt at writing a fanfiction so please bare with me while I get the hang of this. Any reviews would be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

It is a bitterly cold night in February. Addison is making her way through the maze of corridors at Seattle Grace. Her shift ended over three hours ago but she was stuck in surgery trying desperately to save a patient. The 26-year-old woman had suffered an ectopic pregnancy but left it too late to come into the ER. Addison had rushed her straight into surgery when an ambulance brought her in that evening. Her husband found her unconscious and bleeding on the bathroom floor, but it was too late. Addison and Alex had worked for several hours on the patient, trying to rectify the damage of the ruptured fallopian tube, but too much blood had been lost already, there was nothing she could do to save her.

Alex and Addison were scrubbing out of surgery, both with a slightly defeated look on their faces.

"I'll do it Dr Montgomery. Why don't you go home, I will inform the family."

Addison looked quizzically at him.

"Hey I've grown up remember, I will be sensitive."

"No, thank-you for the offer Dr Karev but I am the attending here, I will inform the family."

"If your sure, you should come to Joe's after your done though. You look like you could do with a drink to cheer yourself up."

Addison smiled tiredly, "I may just do that Karev."

Alex left the scrub room, whilst Addison stayed, drying her hands slowly. Putting off telling breaking the news to the family that the patient had just died on her table.

Telling the patients families had always been the worst part of the job for Addison. The look of hope and desperation in their was always present. As Addison walked over to Mr Walker, a good looking man in his late twenties, holding his sleeping toddler in his arms, the look in his eyes was no different. He was pleading, hoping, praying with his eyes for good news. Addison hated to be the one to do this, to tell him the worst news he would receive in his whole life. He would always remember her as the person who spoke the words that would break his heart.

She took a shaky breath as she approached him.

"Mr Walker…"

"How is she? How is my wife? Can we see her yet?" He said his voice nervous and panicky.

In a soothing voice Addison responded, "Mr Walker, I'm sorry to tell you your wife, Penny, she didn't make it."

He looked at Addison, tears pooling in his eyes. "No, no, there must have been something more you could have done. She… she is my wife."

Addison placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, I tried my best, but there was nothing to be done. She had already lost too much blood. I am truly sorry for your loss Mr Walker."

The man held on tightly to his child as tears ran down his face.

"Someone will be along shortly to take you to see your wife."

Addison made her way to the locker room; she wiped a tear from her eyes.

Normally it didn't affect her this much, she was around death every day, and she had become accustomed to it. Obviously it always upset her, but normally she new how to deal with it, how to leave that death behind and move on to saving the next patient. Today it was harder, she was tired, and she felt lonely and vulnerable. It was times like these when she needed someone there to comfort her. Yet all she had to look forward to was a lonely hotel room and a fridge filled with overpriced miniature bottles of alcohol. This did not seem like an inviting prospect. She decided instead that she would go for a drink at Joe's.

She quickly changed out of her scrubs, checked her reflection in the mirror and made her way out of the hospital, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. As she reached the parking lot she saw Meredith and Derek getting ready to go home together. Meredith was giggling at something Derek had said and was clutching onto his arm.

Addison shouted hello, after all they were trying to be mature and all three were making an effort to be friends again. However the pair were so caught up in their own little world neither of them heard Addison. She sighed, Addison felt as though she was invisible sometimes, as though she might disappear and know one would notice or even bat an eye.

She made the decision to walk to Joe's bar, after all it was only a couple of minutes away and she could just get a taxi back to her hotel. She walked along the path next to the hospital parking lot; trees and bushes had recently been planted as the Chiefs new attempt to make the hospital more eco-friendly. Addison pulled her stylish trench coat around her body, to protect herself from the cold winter winds. She was truly exhausted, it had been a long days work and her feet ached in her Manolo Blahnik heals.

She considered just going back home, but decided that a drink might cheer her up, and maybe Callie or Alex would still be at the bar. That very second her cell phone began to ring. It would probably be one of them wondering when she was going to arrive at the bar. She dug through her oversized bag trying to find her phone. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag, just as it stopped ringing.

"Damn it" She cursed to her self.

Just as she was about to find out who the mystery caller was she felt a strong pair of sweaty hands clutch onto her. He used his strength to drag Addison into the bushes. Covering her mouth at the same time with one of his sweaty palms as she attempted to scream for help.

"One more noise and your dead" he grunted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks to the person who has reviewed my story so far, I really appreciate it. As a new writer I really enjoy reading what people think about my story, so please keep the reviews coming, they really do mean alot.

_Just as she was about to find out who the mystery caller was she felt a strong pair of sweaty hands clutch onto her. He used his strength to drag Addison into the bushes. Covering her mouth at the same time with one of his sweaty palms as she attempted to scream for help._

"_One more noise and your dead" he grunted._

Addison was terrified, paralyzed by fear. She tried to fight the man who had pushed her to the ground and grasping her arms tightly. She couldn't, he was too strong. As he leant over her she could see a sly smile on playing across his face.

The sweat from his forehead dripped on to Addison's face, she turned her head away in disgust as he began to nibble her neck.

"Stop… please just stop."

The man gave a sinister laugh. Addison made an attempt to break free, but he was to strong, dragging her back down to the muddy ground. Addison could tell he was angry now. The strength of his grip bruised her thin wrists.

"Shut up and stay still bitch."

He proceeded to rip of Addison's blouse. His tong was hanging out of his mouth slightly as he groped her breasts.

He grabbed a handful of her long red hair and tugged at it, bringing her head up to his he kissed her roughly.

She fought back again, biting his lip and attempting to kick him off her.

She failed to do so as his bulky body pressed down on hers.

He ripped off her pencil skirt and unbuttoned his trousers.

She was exposed and scared.

All she wanted was for someone to come and save her.

Addison let out a terrified scream for help, but know one answered, know one came running, know one was there to save her.

She was alone with him know one had heard her. The man punched her in the face, and then slammed her head down onto the floor.

Everything went black as the blood dripped down Addison's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Everything went black as the blood dripped down Addison's face. "_

Addison lay there, amidst the bushes and shrubbery, paralyzed by fear. To scared to move, to speak, to afraid to even mutter a cry for help. Her whole body hurt, she was freezing cold and all alone.

She couldn't believe what had happened to her, things like this happened to other people, other women, she had seen rape cases many times within work, but she never believed that this could possibly happen to her.

That man, that monster, he had took something from her. He hurt her.

Addison lay there, slipping in and out of consciousness, feeling weaker and weaker. She just lay there, for hours on end. The energy was draining out of her body and she was beginning to feel numb. Like she was floating outside her body, watching herself lying naked and exposed on the muddy ground.

She had tried to fight, she had tried to stop him, but she couldn't, he was too strong, too powerfully. Now she didn't care. Addison wanted nothing more than to curl up and be left alone. She wanted to block out the images playing through her mind.

The hours past by and the temperature dropped, but Addison was barely aware anymore. Her mind and body had shut down.

At the same time most of the interns and attending's were drinking in Joe's bar. Blissfully unaware of the torture that their colleague and friend was entailing.

The interns were all sat around a table in Joes, drinks in hand and playing a game of ' who's life sucks the worst'. Christina had consumed way to many drinks already and was ranting about how she was not fully appreciated as the cardio god she really is. Izzie and Alex remained sober, as they knew that they would be on call in a couple of hours. They had the pleasure of watching the rest of their work mates make a fool out of themselves, and relished the fact by avoiding the alcohol, for once they would be the ones waking up without that ever so familiar pounding head and queasy stomached. It also helped that Christina and George happened to be rather comical when drunk.

Typically Meredith would have joined their gang in their drinking session, but for the past few weeks she has become slightly preoccupied with McDreamy and his irresistible charm and ever so attractive hair. But Meredith was not the person Alex was missing tonight; he was waiting for his red headed, long legged boss to arrive. Obviously he did not want his friends to no this, but Izzie quickly picked up on the fact that his was not so subtly checking his watch every five minutes and turning around hopefully every time he heard the door open.

"Who are you waiting for?" Asked Izzie.

"What Im not waiting for anyone Iz, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Alex , you have been checking your watch every 5 minutes, now either your really eager to get to work, or your waiting for a girl."

Alex took a sip of his drink, trying to ignore Izzie. Izzie didn't pick up on the hint and pestered him further.

"Ooh it is a girl isn't it. So who is it then? Ooh I know, that nurse from OBGYN, the one with the long brown hair. I saw you flirting with her this morning." Exclaimed Izzie, grinning that she had figured out Alex's mystery woman.

"What? No. She's not the girl I'm waiting for." Alex muttered.

Izzie practically bounced off her seat with excitement.

"So there is a girl then. Tell me who she is Alex. Pleaseeeeee."

Alex sighed.

"Well she is clearly not coming anyway Iz, so you might as well drop it."

Their conversation was interrupted by an eruption of laughter coming from the booth where George and Christina were situated in.

"Well its her loss Alex." Izzie said whilst placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Lets go and see what their up to shall we… And get your phone out Alex, we need photographic evidence to torture them with when they have sobered up tomorrow."

Alex laughed and got his cell phone out of his back pocket as they sat down next to Christina and George.

"Come on, come on Georgie you can do it." Christina drunkenly cheered.

Izzie and Alex looked over at George who had his head tilted back and seemed to be contorting his face into a series of strange expressions.

"What exactly is he trying to do?" Izzie questioned.

Christina gave Izzie a blank stare and appeared dumbfounded, as if to say "Isn't it obvious?"

Unsatisfied Izzie questioned "What are you doing George?"

"Shhhhh, don't distract him! I want to beat him fair and square. " Christina exclaimed.

"Not that that should be difficult." She muttered to herself, giggling afterwards.

"These guys are so drunk." Alex whispered.

Izzie giggled and nodded.

"Damn it! Stupid quarter!" George shouted as the quarter fell off his face and dropped down into Christina's drink.

"Hey, my drink" Christina scolded. She then shrugged and took a sip of the drink despite the coin being at the bottom of her glass.

"Aren't you meant to play that game with a cookie dude?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but we didn't have any this is a bar you know."

Christina snorted and spat her drink all over Izzie, who was sitting opposite her.

"Christina!" Izzie squealed as she stood up to examine stain from the drink that had soaked her shirt.

"Lets get going Iz, leave these two to guzzle up the rest of the booze in this place."

Alex and Izzie got up and made their way to the bar.

"Hey Joe, could you call those guys a cab in about half an hour. We would but our shifts both start pretty soon and we are going to head over to the hospital now."

"Sure, no problem." Joe smiled.

"Have fun cutting people open."

"We always do." Izzie giggled as they walked out of the bar.

Alex and Izzie set out on their quick walk to the hospital. It was now the early hours of the morning, the streets were dark and almost deserted.

Izzie began chatting away to Alex about an exciting surgical procedure she was hoping to scrub on later that day however she noticed that Alex didn't seem to be paying much attention to what she was saying. He was too concerned with checking his cell phone.

"Alex, if you like her that much why don't you just phone her?"

"I have text her twice, I'm not gonna grovel."

"Oh come on, maybe she had her phone on silent, hey. Give her a call, I bet she had a valid reason why she stood you up."

Alex grimiced.

"What, no, she didn't stand me up. I don't get stood up. " Alex responded.

Despite this he took out his phone and called a number.

"Yay" Izzie cheered as she clapped her hands.

"Shhh Iz. I cant hear anything."

Izzie pressed one finger to her lip.

"It's ringing." Said Alex.

Addison's cell phone lay beside her, discarded in the bushes. It made a loud buzzing noise, but Addison couldn't hear it. She couldn't answer the phone. She was unconscious and bleeding on the cold hard ground.

**Thanks for reading this chapter I really appreciate it. And any reviews are a million percent welcome, they really do make my day.**

**Incase it wasn't clear in the story, I saw the game that Christina and George were playing in the bar on an episode of Regis and Kelly. They were trying to role an cookie from their forehead to their mouth without using their hands. A very tricky task, especially when drunk.**

**Thanks again for reading, please please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Addison's cell phone lay beside her, discarded in the bushes. It made a loud buzzing noise, but Addison couldn't hear it. She couldn't answer the phone. She was unconscious and bleeding on the cold hard ground._

Alex pressed the phone against his ear, ready to speak, he would never admit it but he was slightly nervous. He felt like a teenager who was about to talk to the girl he liked for the first time. Obviously Izzie would tease him endlessly if he admitted that.

He frowned slightly as the phone went to voicemail.

"Come on, I want to get to get to the hospital. We'll get first pick on all of the good surgeries." Said Izzie.

Alex looked up at Izzie and followed her along the sidewalk.

He decided to try to call Addison one more time. It wasn't like Addison not to answer her phone and he was sure that she would not be blocking his calls.

He pressed the 'call' button as they entered the hospital parking lot. Alex wouldn't be surprised if another cool surgery had distracted Addison; after all it took dedication to become the top neonatal surgeon in the country. Like most of the other attending, she clocked in many more extra hours in surgery than she needed to. Alex smiled to himself; they really were the perfect match for one another.

Just as Alex was about to hang up the phone he heard a faint buzzing noise coming from the shrubbery.

"Iz, wait a second."

"What is it?"

"Can you hear that?"

"That buzzing. I think its Addison's phone?"

"Why would her phone be in the… Wait a second you were calling Addison? Dr Montgomery is the mystery woman."

"What? No. Well yes. Can you hear that noise or what?"

Alex dialed the phone again. They both listened carefully.

"I'm not sure, why would her phone be in the bushes though? Maybe we should just go inside. She probably got called into surgery."

Alex looked at Izzie apprehensively.

"Alright." He said eventually.

"Why don't you page her? See where she is." Izzie suggested.

Alex took her advice. A few seconds later an unmistakable loud beeping sound could be heard coming from the bushes.

"You heard that right? Addison's pager." Demanded Alex.

Izzie nodded her head. Alex rushed back over to the area filled with nature and peered threw the bushes, Izzie followed behind him but hung back slightly.

"I can't see anything." Muttered Alex.

"Maybe she just left her bag in there." Suggested Izzie, gesturing towards the wildlife.

"Why would she leave her bag in the bush Iz?" Alex said, almost laughing.

"Well I don't know." Exclaimed Izzie who turned around and was about to walk away.

Alex peeked his head between some of the bushes, trying to hear where the noise is coming from. Suddenly he saw something, a stark white piece of flesh laying deadly still on the floor. A foot. Surely it couldn't be Addison's he thought to himself. His eyes drifted up from the woman's feet, to her legs torso, exposed chest. Then he saw the flash of red hair and he knew. He knew it was Addison. His stomach dropped and his mind filled with dread.

"Alex, Alex."

He heard Izzie calling his name. He climbed out of the bushes and stood on the sidewalk.

"What were you looking at in there?"

Alex said nothing; he just stood there filled with shock.

"Alex?"

Alex's eyes drifted up from the floor and he looked his friend directly in the eye for the first time since finding Addison.

Izzie stared back at him. His eyes were filled with fear. She had never seen that expression on his face before. She had never seen fear in his eyes.

"Alex. What's wrong?"

"Addison." Was all Alex could mumble, his eyes darting to the bushes.

Izzie rushed over to where Alex had previously been standing. Surely he didn't mean that Addison was in the bushes. What the hell would a sensible professional woman like Dr Montgomery be doing in the bushes in the middle of the night outside the hospital?

She poked her head between the shrubbery and shut her eyes when she saw the same sight that Alex had previously witnessed. She knew that she couldn't falter like Alex had done. She took a deep breath and went further into the wilderness.

Then she saw her. Her mentor, her boss, her colleague. Lying there, totally exposed.

Izzie felt as though she should look away. As though she shouldn't bet there to witness Dr Montgomery lying there, naked. It felt wrong. But then again nothing about this situation was right. And she was a doctor, it was her job, her duty to help.

Izzie walked over apprehensively to the doctor laying motionless on the ground.

"Dr Montgomery, Dr Montgomery." Izzie said softly.

Addison did not move a muscle.

Then Izzie remembered, Addison was not a doctor right now. She was soon to be a patent. A patent that was most defiantly afraid and had probably just gone through the worst experience in her life. Izzie prayed that this situation was not what she thought it was, a rape crime.

Izzie shook away her fears.

"Addison, Addison. Can you hear me?"

Addison's eyes slowly flickered open.

They were wide and pooled with tears almost instantly.

The rest of her body remained still. Izzie couldn't help but notice that she looked like a zombie, barely alive, barely breathing.

**Thanks for reading this fic. I will update within a couple of days. Please review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much to everyone who reviewed last time I really do appreciate it. Each and every review really did brighten my day :)**

**Sorry I took so long to update last time, I am really busy with university and have just finished directing my first short film. Now it is summer I will have plenty of time to focus on this story. :D**

_Addison's eyes slowly flickered open._

_They were wide and pooled with tears almost instantly. _

_The rest of her body remained still. Izzie couldn't help but notice that she looked like a zombie, barely alive, barely breathing. _

Addison let out a tiny groan, she was in so much pain. Everything hurt, her head was cloudy. What had happened to her? Where was she?

Her pale blue eyes darted around, attempting to take in the unfamiliar surroundings. Then she remembered. She remembered why she was in so much pain. She remembered why she was hidden away amongst the bushes.

She remembered that man, that monster touching her. And then she began to scream.

For a brief second Izzie panicked. The silence was broken so suddenly it shocked her a little. She quickly snapped out of it, all of her attention had to be focused on comforting the scared woman in front of her.

Izzie knelt down next to Addison and spoke in a soft soothing tone, "Addison, its Izzie here. Shh. Its okay. I'm here. Your not alone"

Addison continued to scream, a scream full of terror and anxiety. A scream that haunted Izzie.

"Addison, I know you're scared. But right now you are safe. Your going to be okay, nothing is going to hurt you."

Addison, who had been previously looking around frantically, caught Izzie's eyes for a second.

Izzie looked at the older woman, that look in her eyes was filled with terror and pain. It was a look that Izzie had seen previously in patients many a time. But seeing that painful expression a colleague, a friend even, was a totally different experience.

Izzie thought about the words she had just uttered, were they even true? Would she really be okay? Was she even safe?

She looked down at the red head who was still screaming. The look on Addison's face told her that Addison wanted to stop screaming, but she physically couldn't. It was like an impulse or something.

Addison's breathing began to become more rapid. She was gasping for gulps of air between each scream. Izzie could see she was in shock. She needed to get her out of here. It wasn't safe for her to be in these bushes, especially as she appeared to be struggling to breath.

"Alex…Alex." Izzie shouted. She was extremely hesitant to leave the screaming woman alone even for a second, but she had to get her into the hospital.

After waiting a couple of second no response from Alex could be heard. She climbed out from amongst the trees and bushes only to see a very scared and shocked looking Alex Karev stood frozen in the spot she last saw him in several minutes ago, although it felt like a lifetime to Izzie.

"Alex! Get in here now. I need you, Addison needs you."

Alex Karev was shocked. If he could describe the emotions he was feeling right now in one word it would be shocked. He should be able to handle this. He was a doctor, and doctors have to work under pressure, they have to get though a crisis. They have to push all of their emotions to the side and work on the patient. That's job. That is his job. But right now Alex could not do his job. And so, he was stood still. He was away from the crisis. He wasn't helping the patient he wasn't helping Addison, because she wasn't just a patient to him.

That is why he couldn't help her, at this moment he couldn't push all of the emotions he felt right now to the side, he was to busy swimming in them. His mind was swimming in a sea of emotions. Emotions he never normally felt, emotions he never normally dealt with. And so he focused on the shock, shock was an emotion he could deal with; he could deal with it because it made him feel numb. And at this moment he wanted nothing more than to feel numb.

How could this have happened? How could this have happened to Addison?

At that moment Alex was torn away from his thoughts when he heard Izzie screaming for help.

Alex turned his head to look at the blonde woman poking her head out of the bushes. "Alex we need your help."

Alex snapped out of the state he had been in. Addison needed him. The woman that he suddenly cared so much about needed him. He had to help her.

Izzie and Alex weaved their way back through the bushes to find Addison. Alex took in the sight before him. Addison was laying there, her face drained of color and her eyes glassy. She was struggling to breath.

He knew what he had to do, he needed to regulate her breathing, and he needed to get her to calm down. At that moment it seemed like an impossible task. How could a person calm down when they had just experienced something so horrific?

"Alex, we need to get her inside." Whispered Izzie. He nodded and looked at her for a second. She looked how he felt. He could have sworn she had aged ten years just through the shock and sheer magnitude of this situation.

Izzie made the first move and bent down to her previous spot next to Addison.

"Hey, it's me…Izzie. Alex is here too okay?"

Izzie looked down at Addison for a response, she was unsure if Addison would want any man around after what she had just been through. However Addison did not seemed to mind Alex being present, in fact her screaming began to die down a little.

Alex then spoke for the first time in what felt like an eternity. "Hey Addie, you're going to be okay. Izzie and me are going to take you inside. We are going to help you okay?"

Addison nodded slightly and Alex took that as a cue to pick her up. He slowly lifted her into his strong arms, careful not to hurt her fragile and injured body in the process.

Addison let out yet another scream as she felt strong arms being wrapped around her body. For a second she fought until she realized that they were Alex's arms. Alex would never hurt her, logically she knew that, but she was sill afraid.

As they scrambled out of the bushes Alex rubbed Addison's back. Trying his best to reassure her and calm her down.

As soon as they set foot on the sidewalk Izzie took one look at Alex and the woman he was carrying. This was a side to Alex that was rarely seen and Izzie was glad that Alex had been able to step up and help take care of Addison who was now whimpering in his arms.

Izzie looked around, she was grateful that it was still the middle of the night and the grounds of the hospital were deserted. She was sure that Addison would not have wanted visitors and hospital employees looking at her when she was so exposed and vulnerable.

Thinking quickly Izzie took off her jacket and sweater and draped it over Addison. Why didn't she think of doing this sooner? Addison must have been freezing, being the middle of winter in Seattle and spending god knows how many hours outside with nothing on. Addison would be lucky if she didn't have hypothermia.

Izzie shivered, she was now stood outside in only a tank top. "Come on, let's get inside."

Alex looked down at the woman in his arms. She reminded him of a porcelain doll, so tiny and fragile. Her dark red hair spilled down onto her snow-white skin.

She was crying now, but crying was better than screaming he figured.

The trio made their way inside the hospital. As soon as the bright artificial light hit Addison's eyes she retreated in fear. Draping Izzie's sweater across her face she attempted to block out the world around her. She breathed in the perfumed scent that lingered within the fabric and it comforted her slightly. It was better than the smell of blood and dirt that lingered on the ground outside.

Alex felt as though he was holding a child in his arms. As soon as Addison heard the noise of the hospital and people chattering he felt her cling to his arm. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect her.

He repositioned Izzie's jacket on Addison's body, attempting to cover up her naked body as much as possible. He wanted to help maintain her privacy as much as he could.

Before any of them had realized it they had reached the ER. Izzie lead the way and glanced back at Alex who was trailing behind.

As Izzie scanned the ER she breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted Dr Bailey filling in a chart at the reception desk.

"Dr Bailey." Izzie shouted.

Miranda glanced up from her chart briefly and resumed work.

"What is it Stevens?"

"I… I need your…"

"Spit it out Stevens, what do you need?"

For the first time Miranda looked up properly at the young blonde intern. She looked exhausted. Her face was pale; she was stained with blood and was wearing only a thin tank top. However it was the look in her eyes that shocked Bailey the most.

"Izzie, what the hell happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt." Bailey said, putting a comforting hand on Izzie's arm.

Shaking Izzie responded, "Doctor Bailey, it's not me. I'm not the one who is hurt. It's… It's…"

At that moment Alex came bursting through the doors clutching the woman who's head remained covered by the sweater.

"Help, help, I think she has stopped breathing."

**Please let me know what you think. No matter if it is good or bad I am dying to find out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. Your reviews mean everything to me and you really inspire me to keep on writing and updating as quickly as possible. Now on with the story...**

_Shaking Izzie responded, "Doctor Bailey, it's not me. I'm not the one who is hurt. It's… It's…"_

_At that moment Alex came bursting through the doors clutching the woman who's head remained covered by the sweater._

"_Help, help, I think she has stopped breathing."_

Addison had panicked. Alex didn't know what had gone wrong. One minute they were walking through the hospital, she was crying, whimpering into his chest. Obviously that was to be expected, she was hurt, she had the right to cry. Then snap, the screaming started again. Louder this time, almost uncontrollable.

Alex looked around the corridor that lead on to patient's rooms, trying to spot what may have prompted this reaction from the woman in his arms. His eyes darted to the right where he heard a patient watching a crime show on TV. Then he realized that the men shouting, their rough voices blearing through the television must have triggered some sort of memory within Addison.

He stroked Addison's hair that was tangled with dried blood. Hw pitied the poor woman, know one should have to go what she has been through today.

"Shh Addie, your going to be okay. I've got you."

The screaming stopped and Alex heard the wheezing coming from Addison's chest. It did not sound good. Why hadn't he picked up on this sooner?

Alex picked up his pace; he wanted to get her medical attention as soon as possible.

"Alex, I… I… can't… I can't breath" Struggled Addison.

Alex looked down at her, pulling the sweater away from her face. But as he did this he saw that she was unconscious, lying limply in his arms.

He darted into the ER. His world was spinning. He managed to utter out that she had stopped breathing. He needed someone else to take over. He couldn't help her medically. He couldn't even think straight.

Dr Bailey rushed over to Alex. What the hell had happened tonight? Izzie looked like she had just taken a bath in a tub full of blood. And Alex, well Alex looked even worse. The look on his face, an expression so full of panic, hurt and shock it was hard not rush over and attempt to comfort the young intern.

Bailey could see that there was someone more in need of her help and attention than her two inters, the woman in Alex's arms.

Her doctors instincts kicked in and she rushed over to Alex.

"Tell me everything you know Karev." She instructed as she directed Alex over to a bed in the corner of the ER.

"We erm… we found her … erm outside. She is cold, really cold. I, I don't know. She… I think she has stopped breathing."

"Okay, put her down Karev. Put her on the bed." Bailey instructed.

"I…I can't, I need to keep her safe." Alex muttered.

"Stevens tell me what is going on here." Bailey demanded.

"She has suspected hypothermia, wounds to the face and body, possibly a broken wrist, trauma to the head. She has been slipping in and out of consciousness since we found her. She has also been experiencing moderate breathing difficulties that seem to be worsening over time." Izzie reeled off, taking a large breath at the end of the list of symptoms.

"However I think our main focus now should be on her Pneumothorax. She has been experiencing decreased breath sounds on the left side, along with sudden shortness of breath, and a rapid heart rate. " Izzie finished, glancing at Bailey for a reaction.

"Okay is she Jane Doe or did she have I.D on her?" Questioned Bailey.

"Doctor Bailey, she isn't a Jane Doe. Its Addison, the woman who is hurt is Addison." Alex stammered as he placed the lifeless Addison onto the bed.

Miranda took in a sharp gasp of air. Her friend, her friend was hurt. She looked blue and lifeless lying on the hospital bed.

"Okay Stevens get me a ten gage needle. We need to perform a thoracocentesis in order to relieve the intrathoracic pressure."

Izzie responded quickly, fetching the needle and handing it to Bailey who inserted the needle into Addison's chest quickly relieving the pressure.

All three doctors watched the monitor anxiously and Miranda breathed an audible sigh of relief when her stats started to rise.

"Good work people. Now we need to get her started on oxygen and can one of you get her some warming blankets, we need to get her temp up."

"Dr Bailey… Dr Bailey." Izzie whispered quietly.

"What is it Stevens? We need to get Addison seen to as quickly as possible."

"Dr Bailey, I think you also need to perform a rape kit." Izzie whimpered.

Dr Bailey stopped dead in her tracks. A rape kit? Addison, her friend Addison needed a rape kit. Miranda felt sick.

She looked over at the woman in the bed. She looked so small, with the mass of blankets draped over her body. She had never seen her friend like this before. She had never seen her friend look anything but immaculate. Bailey then glanced over at her young intern. He was frozen in shock, clutching onto Addison's hand for dear life, his eyes focused intently on their hands entwined, as if he focused on their hands for long enough the rest of the world and all their problems would simply disappear.

Bailey was torn from her thoughts when she heard Izzie calling her name.

"She is opening her eyes Doctor Bailey. Addison is opening her eyes."

All the doctors in the room rushed over to Addison's bedside, and watched as her eyes opened, slowly drifted shut, then snapped open again. This time her eyes were filled with panic.

As Addison opened her eyes all she felt was pain and confusion.

What has happened to me? Why do I hurt so much? Where the hell am I?

Addison tried to remember. She wanted to know why she was aching inside and why everybody around her was looking at her with their sad puppy dog eyes.

She wanted to remember, but she couldn't. She couldn't remember.

**So I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry its slightly shorter than my previous updated but I wrote it today and just wanted to post it. **

**Please let me know what you think :) **

**I will update sometime this week. But as normally as soon as i get reviews I want to start writing straight away. Just saying lol.**

**Hope you are all having a wonderful day x**


End file.
